Episode 3.13 (Bubby: Reboot)
Plot 18 July 2044 CE: In the Intangible Realm's mysterious void, Clyde 'stands' before the mystical book, with Joey and Chance. When Clyde realises how the book works and tells the others, Chance attempts to steal it, but Joey freezes her with magic. Clyde then begins to write a new dimension into the book. 5 December 2026 CE: In Japan, Mythology Dimension, Obee and Kvinne journey out to sea on a boat with the magical sword. Ryūjin has turned Kvinne back into mermaid to allow her to swim underwater and find his Tide jewels. As they set out, they do not realise that the Isonade is swiftly following them. 18 July 2044 CE: When Clyde closes the book, he, Joey, and the immobilised Chance fall unconscious. They awaken in a field, and find themselves in a whole new dimension; Clyde's creation, the Land of Hope, an enormous world bearing resemblances to Adam Island. The trio find an empty town, Libertas. Chance strangely agrees to help them use their magic to try and create a portal to the Reboot Animal Dimension in a nearby clearing. 5 December 2026 CE: While sailing at sea, Obee and Kvinne notice the wind blowing north, and the current changing. Out of nowhere, the Isonade grabs Obee with its barbed tail and swims back down underwater to drown him. Kvinne, able to swim, grabs the sword and dives down after him. After getting lost, the Isonade reappears, revealing itself as a huge shark. Kvinne is almost killed, and cuts off the monster's fin with the sword. It briefly flees, and the mermaid takes the opportunity to search for Obee. Finding him among millions of skeletons in a nearby cave, the Isonade reemerges and lunges at Kvinne, and she stabs it right in the brain. As the monster begins dying in pain, Kvinne procedes to stab it in the heart, and the Isonade dies over its victims. Kvinne takes Obee and the tide jewels to the surface. Ryūjin appears before Kvinne and Obee, and he awakens Obee. 18 July 2044 CE: When the three cats succeed in opening a portal, Chance knocks Joey unconscious and races Clyde to the portal. He tackles her to the ground, when suddenly Lafonda rushes through the portal and throws Clyde off Chance with magic. Lafonda, Clyde, and Joey take Chance to Haven Jail. Lafonda argues that they should leave her there to die, but Clyde insists they not kill her. Chance swears that she will one day escape and do whatever it takes to become the Reboot Animal Dimension's 'discoverer of magic'. 6 December 2026 CE: A day after the Isonade incident, a recovered Obee and human Kvinne journey with the sword into the Dragon Realm. They encounter Khaylin, and spot Danny locked up. Obee attempts to get to his friend, but Khaylin blocks the way. Kvinne distracts Khaylin by pretending to fail to kill him, amusing the dragon. Obee then stabs Khaylin in the neck. Enraged, Khaylin turns to kill Danny in revenge, but Kvinne trips him over and Obee decapitates him. Kvinne watches as Danny reunites with Obee, and the two admit their love for one another. 19 July 2044 CE: The night after defeating Chance, Lafonda, Clyde, and Joey have dinner with Bubby, Doccy, Natasha, JJ, and Bess. 7 December 2026 CE: Obee and Danny spend the entire day reconciling, with Kvinne acting as a third wheel. The three realise they don't exactly have anywhere to live now. Danny reveals that during his time in captivity, he learnt of the Reboot Animal Dimension... 19 July 2044 CE: In the Land of Hope, Chance fails to create a portal to escape her jail cell. However, a very brief tear between dimensions is created; linking right to Smokey, living alone on Adam Island. He notices, and realises that this could mean his family are in the same dimension as him. Trivia * Episode 3.13 was written in February 2018. Gallery LandofHope.jpeg|Land of Hope BR313AdamIslandBeach.jpeg|Adam Island Beach Category:Bubby: Reboot (Season 3) episodes Category:Bubby: Reboot episodes